A reunion of an old friend
by Madrox126
Summary: Based on an extremly goofy movie. It's their last year in college and max and his friends were getting ready to start a new year. A surprise for max is when Roxanne moved back to join him in college. Will Max and Roxanne remember each other? Will her fear of making new friends get her closer to him?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic of max and Roxanne. This takes place during extremely goofy movie when max and his friends are on their last year in college. Roxanne moves to another college: the same one max is in. I don't own extremely goofy movie, Disney does. I don't own the song "superhero". Ross lynch does. **

It was the last year of college as the others were getting ready for it. Knowing goofy is with Sylvia on a date, max hopes he'll have a better year with his friends.

"So max. Ready for school riiiight" bobby stated, dreamily.

"Haha yeah, I'm ready, but it's college buddy" max laughed. He was excited to start a new year. Pj came back with Mochina.

"what's up guys?" Pj asked. They were about to talk more when everyone went to class. Max and the others walked in and max could've sworn he saw someone familiar. She must be the new student. She looked around and was shocked at what she saw. Could it be...could it be...Max?

"Max?" She asked hesitantly as she walked up to him. Max was shocked as well, but had to play it cool " I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Don't you remember me max? It's me Roxanne" Max was shocked beyond words. Roxanne...was back. He ran up to her and hugged her, he thought he wouldn't see her again. "But...but...how, I thought you moved to L.A?" He asked excitedly.

"I did, but i, um, left" she hesitantly spoke. She didn't want anyone to know the real reason she left her college. That will have to wait.

"What do you mean?" He then gasped and smiled teasingly "did you miss me?"

Roxanne laughed. The real one she had in a long time. Oh how she missed his sense of humour. She smiled as the others came to see what the commotion is.

"Roxanne...is that you? Pj asked shocked yet happily. "Roxy, my friend, whaaaaats uppppp" bobby stated happily. Roxanne smiled at them. She missed them as well.

She noticed a girl with them "Oh hi, I don't think We've met?" Roxanne asked warmly. "Oh, this is mochina, my girlfriend" pj answered for her. Roxanne smiled. Finally pj has someone to be happy with.

"That's great. I'm glad you guys are together. You deserve to be happy" Roxanne stated warmly. Pj smiled at this. So did Mochina.

"If there's one thing I missed about you, it's your kind hearted nature" Max stated happily as he put his arm around her waist. She smiled then frowned. should she tell them why she left her college?

The others noticed, Max was the first to ask. "You okay Roxanne?" She was about to answer before the teachers saw them and yelled. "Alright you lot, get to class" they nodded as they went.

Roxanne stayed behind before Max noticed. He was worried now. He came up to her. "Hey, are you alright Roxy? is something wrong?" He asked softly. Roxanne shook her head. This reminds her of her old college. "I'm sorry Max, I thought I was happy here with you guys, but I'm afraid"

Max was shocked. What was she afraid of. He hugged her to comfort her. "Hey, I'm here remember, if your scared of something you come to the teachers...or to me" he reassure her softly. Roxanne smiled softly. She sometimes missed his comfort. And still does. "Alright Max. If you think I'm alright...I trust you completely"

Max laughed as he teasingly remarked. " of course you do, everyone loves me" She laughed as well. She got up and walked with him to class.

"So what you afraid of" max asked her as they walked together. She sighed. Might as well tell the truth. "I'm afraid, that...I might get bullied here like I did from my other college. The guys there were very mean to me and it hurts knowing that I'm alone when Stacey hanged out with the popular girls" she said sadly, a tear fell down her cheek.

Max looked at her with sympathy and hugged her again. "I'm sorry to hear that Roxanne, but you must know that in this college, were all friends here and there's nothing to be scared of. They are very nice and I'm sure you'll make loads of new friends here."

She hugged him as she cried. "Thanks Max, it's nice to know that someone's there for me" he smiled as she said those words. He really missed her as well and it wouldn't be the same without her. 'She needs to know that she's loved here' he thought sadly, They went to class and saw a teacher looking at them.

He cleared his throat. "Alright class. We have a new student here and I want you to welcome her." He smiled softly at Roxanne who hid behind Max. She was a bit scared still. Roxanne hesitantly walked up to the seats with Max by her side. The class was about to start as she sat near max, bobby, pj and Mochina.

The curiosity got the better of her and asked max a question. "Hey max, how's your dad going?" max looked up and smiled. "Still as goofy as ever. he also has a girlfriend as well" he chuckled as he remembered goofy staying in college with him for a while. She looked happy.

"Really? I'm glad goofy has found someone to talk to when your somewhere else. He deserves to be happy and someone to talk to when your not with him." Max smiled widely at this.

She really knew what to say to bring up the mood. He was really happy that she moved to another college. But mostly, with him. "Alright class, remember since we have a new student, we must show her what it's like to be in college." Everyone got up and smiled at her as they introduced each other to her. Except some students looked on with hatred.

"She must not be here at all" a blonde girl named meg stated.

"Yeah, what do we do?" The guy named jake asked meg. She smiled evily "we'll show her what it does take to be in this college" They laughed evily before classed started.

"Okay everyone, since this is a second year back in college, I might not take it easy on you. What's the square root of 546" the teacher asked.

"The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109" Roxanne answered. The teacher looked shocked. Even Max looked at her with a surprised look.

"That is correct" he said. He's impressed with her working out problems.

"Whoa, how'd you get that right?" pj asked, impressed as well.

Roxanne blushed "well, I studied a lot of maths in my old college. This is no different, I guess you can call me genius" she laughed as the others were shocked.

Max was the first to react. "Amazing Roxanne, your like a whiz kid here. Your so smart. I forgot you done this before in high school" he laughed as he hugged her again.

She laughed as well. But then she saw a blonde girl with some boys with her.

"You must be Roxanne. Hi I'm meg and these two guys are jake and Johnny" She smirked as Roxanne looked scared but smiled friendly as she shakes their hands. Max looked on in suspicion. What do they want with Roxanne?

"Nice to meet you, meg" she replied friendly.

"You too. Lets meet up sometime" she laughed as she and her friends left. Class finished as everyone left for a break.

Max looked at her and saw she was worried about something . He smiled as he placed an arm around her. 'Man, she must still be afraid' he thought as an idea came to him. "Hey I have an idea. Follow me" he took her hand and led her towards a cafe where everyone was drinking coffee or tea. She smiled as they looked at her and welcomed her. She noticed a stage as well.

"What's that" she asks the guys. Bobby answered for her. "What? Don't tell me you don't know what a stage is? Wow, you must be really-" "don't say it Bobby." Max interrupted him angrily.

Roxanne laughed. "i know what a stage is. I mean what's it for?" She asked. Max answered her. "Well, you can perform on it. Whether its poetry or songs" her eyes lit up at that thought. She had an idea on how to impress Max. "Do you think I could perform on there?"

Max looked on in surprise. "Wait, you can sing" she nodded as she walked up to the waiter and asked her. She nodded smiling as she gathered around everyone to watch her sing.

Max and the others were on the front table smiling. She began to sing one of her new favourite songs: superhero by Ross lynch.

"Take off your mask, put down your guard, Don't need a symbol on your chest, it's all right for once to play The damsel in distress"

The others, especially Max looked at her, shocked that she could sing so well.

"you're gonna use up all your strength, Trying to be so strong, Don't have to shoulder all the weight Together we can take it on, You don't have to face your fears alone, Cause whenever you're in trouble I'll know.

Let me be your superhero, There isn't a place I won't go, Whenever you need me by your side I'll be there, be there,

Never be afraid if you fall I'll carry you away from it all, Let me be your superhero, let me be your superhero." The song ended as everyone cheered loudly at her performance, Max was cheering even loudly than the others.

She smiled shyly as she walked from the stage as everyone congratulated her. "That was awesome" the blonde guy said to her.

"Yeah, you have talent here" the girl with yellow hair and beret said excitedly.

She thanked them for their compliments and walked up to max who had a big goofy smile she knew he had. He hugged her as he spun her around as She giggled.

"That was awesome, Roxanne. You have amazing singing talent." She laughed happily as she kissed him on the cheek. He went all goofy looking as he slurred happily that she gave him a kiss.

Roxanne smiled. She then noticed the same people she met in class were spying on her outside of the window. 'What are they up to?' She thought.

"Well gang, do you remember the plan?" Meg asked them.

" yes we do" both Johnny and jake said at the same time.

"We'll show her what it means to be in college" she laughed evilly.

To be continued...

**I hope you like it. Read and review**


	2. Memories are with you

**My second chapter for this story. It took a bit of time to do this one as well. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it**.

It's been two weeks since Roxanne came back to Max's life and college and they were getting ready for a break after class. She missed her friends a lot but couldn't help but feel sad knowing Stacey isn't here anymore, knowing she stayed at her current college.

Max and his friends there to cheer her up and she couldn't help but feel grateful. She may be missing Stacey, but knowing max and his friends, she will manage. As they were getting ready for a break, max noticed one thing in her locker. It was pictures of max and Roxanne when they were in high school.

"Man I still reminisce those days" max stated as he walked back with Roxanne to meet up with mochico, pj and bobby. She giggled, sure those times were great, but knowing that she is here in college with him, it just got better. "Yeah, I miss those times. But knowing well be together for one last year, just got better. I'm glad I'm staying here until graduation." Roxanne said in a happy tone.

Max smiled as well, he was glad as well. He walked ahead, having a little competition with her. She caught his game and ran off as well, laughing all the way, until a teacher stopped them. They laughed nervously. She glared at them. "This college is strictly "no running" area. Don't think you's are gonna be off the hook next time" she stated angrily and stormed off. They were relieved she was gone. "Oh boy, I wouldn't wanna be on her bad side" Max joked. Roxanne laughed. No they wouldn't.

They were outside and met up with their friends. They chatted for the week end. "So, guys, and girls, who's up for a sleeeeeeeep ovvvvver?" bobby asked them. Pj laughed and smirked "well my dad won't be here so we could take the van and go to a party" everyone laughed and Mochina was impressed, yet again. "Ooh how can anyone say no to that request from such a big kitty" Mochina flirtily stated, rubbing PJ's neck. He giggled again as they kissed passionately.

"Well, I'm up for movie night. We haven't had that in ages." Max said. Roxanne nodded in agreement. "That sounds good and I have two movies I want you's to see, if your up to it" they looked at Roxanne as she held up two movies: high school musical or 17 again.

Everyone, excluding max, looked at her in disbelief. Bobby was the first to react. "Seriously Roxanne. You could find a better movie than them. Those are just booooring" he made a gagging noise but got hit by max as he glared at him.

"Well why not. These movies are so romantic, I just love them. Especially 'Zac Efron" she swooned at the thought. Max laughed and joked with her. "But he can't be as hot as me right Roxanne?" Roxanne laughed as she punched him lightly.

Bobby however had a mischievous look on his face. "Or how about a horror movie?" Max shook his head in disagreement. "No bobby, these movies might scare the girls, I wouldn't want them to have nightmares" max looked at Roxanne lovingly as he said those words. She looked at him lovingly back. But this time, she might have to disagree with him this time. Well only one time as she always agrees with him on anything.

"C'mon max, it'll be fun, besides I have my Prince Charming to protect me" she sighed lovingly as she fell In his arms. Mx chuckled and couldn't help but agree. "Alright then. But seriously bobby. No real scary ones." Max stated sternly. Bobby nodded his head excitedly and shouted to the sky "AWW YEAH, MOVIE NIGHT" everyone laughed at his outbursts.

...

It was night time and everyone was at Roxanne's since her fathers gone to a meeting and she suggested her house. Max and Roxanne sat the closest, While waiting for the movie to come on. Bobby came out and laughed evilly.

"Hope you bought back up underwear, because this movie will scare you so much." Bobby laughed again, but stopped when he saw Max's stern look. "Are you sure about this, you look a bit nervous" max asked her, concerned. She took a shaky breath and nodded. She had to get rid of her fear, even if it means watching a scary movie. "Don't worry max, I'll be alright, I'll be with you and it'll make me safer" max looked grateful and hugged her in response.

The movie started, and as he predicted, she was scared stiff. In the middle of it she was crying and hugging max. He tried his best to calm her and himself down. The movie was scary, no wonder no kids watch it. The movie ended 2 hours later and bobby looked at the reaction of his friends. Pj and Mochina hugged tightly and so was max and Roxanne, though Roxanne was crying while max tried to comfort her and reassure her that she's save.

Bobby laughed nervously as they glared at him, except Roxanne. "So, who's up for high school musical?" Max asked as Roxanne looked up in glee. Max laughed as she got excited as they watched it. The movie night was a success. Even Roxanne's dad, who came back an hour later thanked them, surprising max.

He knew he was very protective of Roxanne, as she told him that she's all he's got since his wife has passed. Max felt sorry for them. The next day, everyone was back in college. Max and Roxanne started to become even closer due to the sleepover and her moving to his college. Everything went well, that is until meg, jake and Johnny walked up to Roxanne as she got her books out of her locker.

She looked up In surprise. "Oh, hey Roxanne, how's things with max and his friends?" Meg asked teasingly. Roxanne looked up and tried her best not to get scared. "W-well, they're doing great, we're getting even closer now" she said now excited.

"Good for you" jake laughed taunting her. Johnny as well until meg glared at them. She smiled as her plan was coming to action. 'This better work.' She thought. "Well, Roxanne, there are rumours about you are an excellent netball player" Roxanne blushed as meg stated.

"Well, I got better at it at my old college. Me and Stacey practiced for a long time and got on a team." She stated shyly but proudly. Meg stared at her mates and smirked as she found a plan to get rid of her.

"Well, we'll be having an honorary netball player on our team to be the best there ever was and quite frankly, you practiced really hard, we thought you should join us. That way you won't lose any more games" she fake smiled. Roxanne hesitated for a moment. "I don't know guys, maybe if I could think about it" she tried to pass them but meg stopped her along with jack and Johnny. "NO, it's them or US" she angrily growled at her. Roxanne looked scared but nodded, "alright, I'll do it" she sighed in defeat.

Meg smiled victoriously. "Great, meet us at 7pm tomorrow, in the auditorium, oh and don't tell Your friends, this is our secret, okay?" She walked away with Johnny and jake, leaving Roxanne alone. Roxanne shook her head as she walked to find max and the others.

"There you are. I've been looking for you guys everywhere" she said. Max looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Roxy, I guess I was busy when I forgot about you." He looked down but looked in surprised as she kissed him. "Oh you goofball. I forgive you" Roxanne giggled as she teased him. "Say, where were you anyway?" Pj asked her. The others nodded.

"Well, funny now you mention it. Meg and her friends came up to me and-" She stopped as she remembered what meg told her. The others looked at her. "Well, what were you gonna say Roxanne?" Mochina asked. Roxanne shocked her head. "It's nothing guys, really" she assured them. 'I hope it's just nothing' she thought to herself.

...

It was evening and max and Roxanne arranged to have dinner. They were in the cafe and chatted about their best memories in high school.

"Oh man, remember the assembly, I was impersonating powerline to impress you" max laughed at that memory. She giggled as well. "Yeah, but my favourite one though is when you told the truth, although I already liked you from the very first laugh you made. Ayuk" she giggled at that laugh.

Max chuckled as well as he stared lovingly at Roxanne. she looks so beautiful, even in the moonlight. How he wished to tell her that he missed her.

"I missed you so much Roxanne. When you left, apart of me left with you as well, it's just so perfect we are together again" max said while stroking her hands as he placed his on top of hers. She sighed as she looked right at him.

"Max, things change, people change, but that is a good thing for us because I'm glad too that we are together again. Because without you, I'm nothing. I have butterflies in my stomachs whenever I'm close to you. And when I think of you, there are no words to say, that your the one. My perfect future Husband"

max couldn't hold back the tears as he heard Roxanne's beautiful speech. That is another reason he fell for her. "Thanks- thanks for that beautiful speech Roxanne," max smiled genuinely at her.

He knew he was lucky to have such a caring girl like Roxanne. And he also knew that if anyone hurt his Roxanne, they'll have another thing coming. He took her hand and kissed it as she giggled.

She looked at the time and gasped. It was 7:25pm. Max noticed and got worried. "What's wrong Roxanne?" He asked her, concerned. She looked at him and back at the clock. She remembered the deal she made with meg and her friends and ran from the restaurant, max followed her as he wondered where she was going in such a rush. 'She must be having an appointment' he thought.

She ran into the building and through the auditorium as meg and her friends were waiting, impatiently. She looked at the watch and noticed Roxanne. "Oh my god, there you are Roxanne. At least you weren't late" meg said impatiently.

Roxanne looked around and saw nothing, Not even netball. Roxanne looked scared as it was getting dark. She tried to run but the doors were tight shut. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She heard meg speak. "Roxanne, when are you gonna learn?" Meg asked her tauntingly.

Roxanne looked shocked. Has this been a trick? "Let me out you jerks" Roxanne growled as she tried to open the door again. Meg walked up to her smiling evily. "Sorry Roxy, but we lied about the netball Thing to get you here. And now that you are. You'll find what it is really like to live in college" meg laughed evilly as Roxanne screamed.

Max heard her as he rushed towards the scream. He saw Roxanne being tied up by meg and her friends. He growled. He knew those jerks were up to something. He must think of something to rescue her.

To be continued...

**What's gonna happen to Roxanne? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Promises

**My new chapter is up. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

Max was on the verge of attack. Roxanne has been kidnapped by those jerks at college and he didn't rescue her in time. He must think of a plan. He went back to the dorms in a panic. Pj and bobby noticed this.

"Dude, what's your deal? you look like your dads shown up again" bobby commented on his behaviour. Max shakes his head. It wasn't Goofy this time. "Guys this is serious. Roxanne has been kidnapped" max exclaimed. The boys gasped at what they heard.

PJ started to panic. "Oh goodness, kidnapping? Who did that to her? Oh man this is bad man, this is bad." Bobby, however, was confused. "But, I don't get it? Who would hate Roxanne enough to kidnap her?" Bobby, for once, had a good point. Max thought for a minute until he realised something. They do look familiar when he last saw them talking to Roxanne.

"Guys, remember Meg and her henchmen?" Max started as the others nodded. "Um, I don't think you could call her friends, henchmen, they didn't come from a hedge and they're not officially men yet" Bobby said stupidly. The others face palmed at what Bobby said.

PJ looked at max worriedly. Maybe they did know. "Are they the ones talking to her before in class?" Max nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm afraid they could do something harmful to her and I'm worried she might not be here or even make it in time" max tried not to think about Roxanne getting hurt. Just the thought of something happening to his girl made him sick with worry.

"Well, maybe they're just playing around. You know how kids are. And besides, What could they possibly do to frighten her, huh?" The others nodded at bobby.

Meanwhile...

Roxanne struggled to get free. "Ugh, let me go you creeps" she exclaimed. Meg laughed. "Oh don't worry, were not official kidnappers if that's what your thinking. We're only doing this to you is because you took away our popularity"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, we used to be real popular til you came along. And now that were not popular anymore, were here for revenge baby" he laughed evilly. The others gave him a 'really?' look.

Roxanne looked confused now. "Why? I mean we could get along with each other. And just because I took the popularity from you doesn't mean you should just give it all up. We could all be friends here and it should be our responsibility to think so" Roxanne calmly explained to them.

The others contemplated this until a voice is heard. "Get away from her" they looked up and saw max, bobby, pj and the principle. Roxanne looked happy to see them. "Max, guys, I can't believe your here" Max untied the chair and hugged her tightly. "It's a good thing too. We told the principle everything" they looked at the principle as he walked to them."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS POOR GIRL" He growled.

Everyone was startled by his change of voice. Everyone would regret making him mad. "Note to self: Never get him on a bad side" bobby whispered to his friends. They Nodded. The others looked frightened as meg tried to explain to him.

"Well, as you can see, we were trying to be friends with her. Right guys?" She looked at them. Jake nodded but Johnny shook his head. "No we didn't, we-" Meg jabbed his side as she laughed nervously as she glared at Johnny.

"Well, I'm gonna suspend you 3 for the next 2 weeks for purposely kidnapping a student. You should know by now that we are all friends here" he looked at them as he took them away from the gym. The others were happy that was over. Roxanne hugged her friends one by one.

"Thanks guys, I would've been hurt if it weren't for you" max nodded his head, smiling. "I'll do anything to make you happy. I promise you I will never let you get kidnapped again. That is a solid promise" max hugged her again as they left the gym. It was an awkward silence.

Bobby decided to break the silence. "Sooooo, what now?" The others were wondering the same thing. Roxanne looked down as she remembered what happened during her being captured.

Flashback:

_"the reason we are doing this is because you took our popularity away from us" meg said._

_"Yeah, we used to be really popular until you came along." Johnny stated angrily._

End of flash back.

Roxanne remembered what they said. Was it her fault? Did she mean to do it? Max noticed her looking down and got worried. "Are you okay Roxy?" Roxanne looked up and saw the others looking at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, we should do something now that that's been covered. Who's up for a sleepover at my place?" She then noticed bobby got excited. "Ooh, lets bring another horror film" max shook his head. A lot of things have been happening and he didn't want any more drama.

"We can't. Especially since what happened today. How about we let Roxanne choose." Bobby looked at the ground grumbling about something. "Alright so it settles it then, a sleepover at MY PLACE" Roxanne yelled so loud that the dogs began to bark. The others laughed at her yelling as she laughed lightly.

...

Roxanne was brushing her teeth as they got ready for a sleepover. Her dad has gone to meet an old friend and lets Roxanne spend time with friends. She looked at her watch as she was walking down the stairs. The others noticed her and smiled. Max walked up to her. "You look amazing".

Roxanne weirdly looked at him. "It's just pyjamas. How come you didn't bring yours?" She noticed he was still in his red top and blue jeans. Max chuckled. "Trust me Roxanne, you do not want to see them, especially bobby's" he whispered the last part in her ear, not too quiet enough."i heard that" bobby yelled. Max laughed. "It wasn't a secret anyway man" Roxanne laughed as well.

They walked out and they shared many stories of high school. Pj laughed, "oh man, did you remember bobby going crazy over cheddar?" Max laughed as well. Bobby looked away. "Some of you don't appreciate cheddar. They were the worlds best thing man" max smirked. "Sure they were buddy" the others laughed at that. Roxanne was looking out the window and sighed.

A lots been happening since she moved back here. Sure she loved staying here, but there are times she wondered if she did the right thing moving back. She also wondered what Stacey was doing.

...

It was bedtime for max and his friends as they went to sleep. Roxanne couldn't sleep so she went outside, unaware that Max woke up and was following her. She walked outside and sat down on the porch as she looked at the stars. They looked beautiful tonight. Who knew that stars at night could calm your nerves down. She heard footsteps. "Are you okay Roxy?" It was max. He looked at her, worried.

Roxanne nodded and tried to smile, although he could see through her. "Yes-yes I'm okay, max. Just looking at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?" Max sat down with her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure that's the reason? People usually come outside if something is on their minds. You know you can tell me anything" max said softly.

She sighed. "Alright you got me. I'm out here is because...have I done the right thing moving here?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Max was shocked at what she asked. Why would she ask a thing like that? "Of course you did, you moving back here is the best thing that happened to me, plus we go the same college now. Why would you ask that?" Max asked concerned.

Roxanne sighed. "It's just...with everything happened today and...well, you guys could've gotten hurt because of me...if that happened I wouldn't have forgiven myself" Roxanne said, tears fell down her cheeks. She cried softly. Max looked at her sadly and hugged her softly. She must of felt awful if that happened but he knew that didn't happen, or never will. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Roxanne...we didn't get hurt, we're safe just like you. I'm sorry you felt that way. And there is something I will promise you from here and forever" he said softly. Roxanne looked at him confused. "What's that?" She asked him.

"My promise to you is...to love you. I'll always protect and comfort you when you need it. You deserve happiness." max smiled softly wiping her tears from her eyes.

Roxanne smiled and frowned again. "There is..another reason I'm sad." Max looked confused.,

"really? of what?" Roxanne sighed. She hoped she could get through this without crying the whole night.

"I still miss Stacey. Everyday she stood right by my side. She defended me from bullies and comforts me when I need it. A bit like you really. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be here with you. It's just...I wish Stacey moved here as well" Roxanne couldn't take it anymore and cried into her hands.

Max looked at her in sympathy and he hugged her close to him. "Hey, it's okay Roxy. You'll see her again someday. She might be far away in L.A, but you could always contact her through email, calling her or even talk to her through webcam. Besides, you still have us here, especially me. I promised you ill always love you and stand by you and I'm intended to keep that promise." max said truthfully, and it was. he will always love her and stay by her side forever, no matter what.

Roxanne looked grateful. "Thank you max. I love you" she smiled hugging him. Max smiled warmly. "See? There's that smile I missed. That smile of yours is worth more than even a million dollars" he joked. he then saw Roxanne start to shiver then hugged her tight. looks like It might be too cold. Max stood up. "You coming in yet?" He asked Roxanne.

She shook her head. "No, not yet, there's more things I have on my mind and I just want to have a bit of a fresh air" max nodded as he bent down and they kissed passionately before he got up and went inside. Roxanne sighed and looked up in the sky. 'Maybe max is right. Maybe i did the right thing moving back here. I wonder what your doing now Stacey?' She thought sadly...

...

Meanwhile in L.A. Stacey was looking at the same stars. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She missed Roxanne but she knew her best friend did the right thing by moving back to her hometown. Stacey smiled as she noticed a picture of her and Stacey in high school years. She laughed as her memories came back to her. She knew it was the hardest day since high school graduation. But she could manage...maybe.

She may miss her now but someday...she might see her again...

somehow...it might be soon enough.

**Finally done my new chapter. It hasn't ended yet, so there will be more to come. What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Read and review :)**


	4. Our Memories of love

**Yay, my next chapter is up. This is the chapter I'm proud of making, so far. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

It was the next morning as the gang woke up from the sleepover, they had the best night ever, according to bobby anyway. Roxanne yawned as she walked down the stairs and got ready for college. First she had breakfast then had a shower. Max was the first one down there.

Her smiled at her. "So, you okay now?" He asked her. Roxanne smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm okay now max, thanks" he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I'm glad i could make you feel better, but not when I do this though" She looked confused until she squirmed a bit when he began to tickle her a bit and she laughed as he ticked her even more.

He laughed with her. They continue until they heard bobby. "Uh...sorry to break your little moment, guys, but uh...we need to head off to college now." Max and Roxanne blushed as they were caught by their friend. They looked at each other before they went outside and got into their car. Bobby drove as Max and Roxanne sat close again. They were meeting PJ there with Mochina. They got there in time as the bell rang. They all met up with PJ and Mochina as they walked to class.

They all noticed it was empty, and got confused. Then they saw a blonde male student with a pink jacket. Maybe he'll know where they went. "C'mon guys, maybe we can ask him. I'm sure he'll know where they all are" Max said. The others nodded as Roxanne looked nervous.

She only went to college for a couple of weeks and still haven't made any friends yet. Sure some were nice at the cafe when she sang, but she was afraid they might not like her. "You okay Roxanne?" She looked at the others and saw their concerned faces. She nodded, trying not to worry them.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the male student. 'It's now or never' she thought. Roxanne went up to him and she tapped him on the shoulder. he then turned around, surprised. She looked nervously at him, when he just smiled. When she saw him smile, she slowly calmed down.

"Hey, excuse me, but...um...where is everybody" she asked him. "Well, everyone is getting ready for a performance in assembly" the boy politely replied. Then he recognised her just as he remembered the cafe event. "Hey I know you...your that girl who performed at the cafe, I forgot what the song was called but you sang really good. You could even perform on stage" he complimented her kindly.

Roxanne blushed. She remembered that she performed up there but was also relieved because there wasn't many people watching her, due to her stage fright. She smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot...anyway where is the assembly? I'm not too familiar with this place and I'm kinda new" he smiled, understanding. It was such a big college even most people would get lost. After all, this college is large.

"Go past the door on the left and to the right, when you read the sign auditorium it's right in there" he said smiling. Roxanne never knew how nice these people were until she went here. For the first time, since high school, She felt Safe.

She knew it was hard to make friends but she realised that maybe..just maybe...she might have a chance at that. She smiled, finally fitting in. "Thank you so much again..um,.. What's your name?" She asked him. "The names Ace. What about you?" He asked kindly. "Roxanne." She smiled.

Ace smiled back and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Roxanne. Maybe we could hang out sometime" he smiled. Roxanne couldn't take it and hugged him without realising what she's doing. Ace was taken aback by what she was doing but smiled as he hugged her back. "Well, i better get going. Nice to meet you Ace" she smiled as she went with her friends. Ace sighed and left the other way.

"If only people would be as kind as her." He said to himself as he left the building. Roxanne caught up with her friends, smiling. They noticed and smiled as well "Looks like someone's happy now" Mochina commented. She nodded. "Yeah. What took ya so long anyway?" Bobby asked.

Max glared as he asked her rudely. Well, not rudely, just being impatient, as always.

"That guy was really nice to give me directions. Follow me and I'll take you there." She chuckled at what she said. Max raised his eyebrows, amused. "Wow, looks like someone here is a tour expert" he joked.

Roxanne smirked. "Well, thanks to Stacey's sleepover and drama lessons they finally paid off"

"Wait, what does sleepover have to do with tour? Doesn't make sense" bobby stated, confusingly. The others slapped their foreheads and Roxanne giggled. "Well, lets go" and they did. They went to the auditorium. Roxanne hoped that the info from ace helped. She opened the door and they gasped.

It wasn't any ordinary assembly to them. They saw a picture of Powerline with a microphone on a poster, on the walls everywhere. She read the poster and it says "CONCERT TIME." The others, especially Roxanne looked confused. She cleared her throat and the others heard. "What's going on?" The teacher came up and explained to them.

"well, as you saw the posters everywhere here, we are trying to gather everything for the college concert. It's been held every once a year, and the best part is, the famous rock star Powerline is gonna be one of the judges. The winner gets to have a VIP ticket to all of his concerts." When she left, they all gasped.

Powerline? Judge? Ticket for the winner? They couldn't believe their ears. Especially Roxanne. She smiled. Maybe she'll finally have the chance to show them that she can finally fit In. "I can't believe it. Powerline is coming here. In college. Well, maybe we can enter. The three of us boys can show them that we can be the best." Max said to his friends, determined to win. They all cheered and laughed.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Boys will be boys" Mochina said as Roxanne giggled. "Well, I'm not sure about you guys but I think I'm gonna practice myself. I'm gonna beat you all" Roxanne said at them. Max laughed. "Ooh, I can hardly wait. The competition between this couple. And only one who gets the ticket."

Roxanne smirked. "Okay, it doesnt matter who will win. who ever does will get the ticket... But it'll be me" she said quickly. The boys, even Mochina, laughed when she said that. she can be real cheeky when she wants to be. Roxanne looked at the clock. "10:30, we better get to class." Roxanne did and they went.

The rest of the day went smoothly until it was time to go home. Roxanne, along with Max, went back to her house.

...

Max decided to go there because goofy and mrs marpole decided to spend more time together for 3 weeks for camping and it was his dad's idea to stay at Roxanne's house, despite Max being embarrassed by it, he agreed. They laughed on the way into her house and continued their conversation.

"Oh man remember the last class we had and someone bent down and another picked up the paper and ripped it up as if the person was ripping their pants" Roxanne laughed harder when she thought about it. sure it was funny but what made it even funnier was when they realised that Bobby was the one bending down. They would never let this down, much to his horror.

"I never had this much fun when i was, you know, without you and all" Roxanne stated sadly. Max lifted her chin up and smiled reassuringly and kissed her deeply and compassionately. She kissed him back until they broke apart from their kiss. The kiss they shared is getting even more magical. To max, it felt like heaven. To Roxanne, it felt as if it wasn't a fairy tail because right now, her deam finally came true.

"Roxanne, you have absolutely no idea how much I missed you. I know I said that once at the cafe, but...I couldn't imagine life without you, especially since that day you came into my life." Roxanne had tears in her eyes then she smiled. Max and Roxanne sat down on the couch. Max then held her close to him. He smiled lovingly as she laid her head down on his chest.

"before I met you Roxanne, I didn't know what love is, what love felt like or even thinking about whats the point on love. Until That day, when i saw that beautiful young woman, with red hair, who smiled at me. and i knew it was that day when I finally met someone special, like you." Roxanne smiled, tears Fell down her cheeks as he continued his beautiful speech.

"You made me into a guy I am now, you helped me through life as it challenged me and when it got even harder. You even got along well with my dad, even though, he is goofy. The point is Roxanne. I love you, and I will always be there for you and take care of you when you get sick. From the day until I die, I will, forever love you and I hope you feel that way too. Because, without you, what is there for me to live for?" He finished, tears fell down his cheeks as well.

Roxanne never felt this overwhelmed in a long time and this is no exception. She cried happily as she hugged him close to her. He hugged her too, as he rubbed her back gently. she sighed in happiness.

"Max, I never felt this way for anyone, as much as I do for you. Your the only guy who likes me for who I am and not looks, not like those other guys I dated. You made me feel special when, sometimes, I feel like I wasn't. It was you, max goof, that changed that. I'm glad that you are here, not just In my house, but in my life. I love you too max, always and forever" Roxanne said tearfully.

Max looked as if he was going to cry as well. Both teens then couldn't control it and burst into tears as they hugged each other. They both cried for a while now and Roxanne was the first to dry her tears as she finished her 'cry of the week' ,she jokingly admits, anyway.

Max then dried his tears and smiled. "I think its best if we watch a movie now." Roxanne smiled and nodded In agreement. She found a movie for them to enjoy: high school musical. They knew the characters in the movie can relate to them on their love. They both snuggled to each other as they watched the movie together in happiness.

Max looked at her lovingly, he knew that they'll never be apart or even break up. Roxanne felt the same as she looked at Max as well. Because they both knew that even though there were gonna be days when they are not together, they will always be there in their heart, because they will stand by each other forever...And because their love...

... Is even stronger then they realised.

**My fourth chapter is up. I think it was cute how I added the ending part with max and Roxanne. The next chapter will be about Roxanne trying to practice her song for the upcoming concert. Read and review :)**


	5. One big surprise?

**This chapter will have powerline in it. It is gonna be the big concert on Friday night for Roxanne and her friends, especially if Roxanne wants to impress her big idol, PowerLine. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**The characters belong to Disney.**

**The song 'could you learn to love' belongs to Tevin Campbell. **

It was a beautiful morning as Roxanne was getting ready to meet her friends in college but remembered that she let max stay the night as she saw his sleeping form. She shook him gently as he murmured something she didn't understand. "Mom, I don't wanna go to school" max murmured in his sleep.

Roxanne giggled at that and kissed his lips as he woke up in surprise. He saw Roxanne and remembered he stayed with Roxanne at her place. "Heh, morning sleeping beauty" Roxanne said to him. Max blushed at that. "Morning Roxy, say what day is it?" He asked as he looked around.

"Um, max, it's Thursday, we need to get ready for college" she told him sheepishly. He looked at her and jumped off the couch, pushing her off in the process. He helped her up as he realised what he did. "Sorry, Roxy" he apologised. She accepted him with a kiss.

"It's okay, lets get ready for college now. It's time we need to practice" Max looked confused. "Practice for what?" Then he suddenly remembered. He looked at her cheekily. "Not if I'm gonna beat you into getting that ticket." He laughed as he saw her puff before she chuckled along with him.

"Oh ha ha ha, your so funny. Well, I'm gonna get that ticket" she teased back. Max chuckled. She knew what to say to make him laugh.

They got ready and left to meet up with their friends. As the did, they saw a ribbon with Powerline on it that says "CONCERT TIME". Roxanne smiled as she looked up on the ribbon. Truth be told, she was a massive fan of Powerline and couldn't wait to show him, and other judges of course, her project she was working on, with the help of Stacey, despite not being here physically.

If he was here now, she would immediately faint at the sight of him, as any of the fans see their idol. "So, what are you boys gonna practice today?" Roxanne heard Mochina ask the boys. Bobby smiled in triumph. "Well, I for one, am gonna put on the most spectacular show, that will be exceedingly well, to show how excruciating it all becomes" the others looked at him weirdly then laughed.

"What are you guys laughing at? Didn't you guys hear what I said?" He asked them, confusingly. Max smirked. "Yeah we hear ya, but seriously dude, did you realise you used big words? Do you even know what they mean?" He asked him, then laughed. Bobby shrugged. "No I don't, but I hear them say that in those fancy movies." The others looked at each other and laughed again.

Roxanne however, looked away as she was thinking of a song to impress Her idol. What song could make him proud? She suddenly had an idea and went off, without the boys and mochina noticing. She went to the music room and got on the piano. She suddenly had a good song to sing as she played a few keys then she began to sing the lyrics.

"_Maybe I don't deserve your affection _

_But I got it bad, so bad for you,_

_So baby I need some indication,_

_That when I give my heart,_

_you'll give me your heart too"_

She didn't notice the footsteps and continued to sing.

_"Could you learn to love someone,_

_Could you teach your heart to love,_

_I wonder if you could do it,_

_Cause I know that I could sure love you,_

_Could you learn to love someone,_

_Could you teach your heart to love,_

_Tell me that you could do it,_

_Cause I wanna give my love to you" _

She then heard claps as she stopped playing the piano and turned around and saw her friends looking at her in shock. "Heh, hey guys, sorry for walking out on you, I guess I wanted to practice" Roxanne looked away sheepishly. Max shook his head in amazement. "That was...I don't know how to say it words. Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Max said astonished. Pj and Mochina nodded.

Bobby looked confused at max. "Um, technically you did say it In Words max" he stated. The others slapped their foreheads in annoyance, while Roxanne giggled at him.

"Well, I'm singing powerline's new hit song 'could you learn to love?', I want to surprise him as he comes to the concert to judge." She stated shyly. "Well, I'm sure he will be thrilled for someone to sing his new song, I mean, who wouldn't sing their idols new song? Especially since your a much bigger fan than all of us put together." Max said as he placed his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and kissed him. Their friends went awe. "Um, can you guys get a room, I mean really could you be more in lo-heelllllllo gorgeous" bobby told them, that is, until he saw a pretty girl walking past them. The gang rolled their eyes as their friend went all lovey dovey. Suddenly they hear someone shout.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HIM." Max and the others looked at each other before they went to see the commotion. They gasped. It couldn't be...could it? Roxanne gasped in excitement. She couldn't believe it. It was him, the one and only: POWERLINE. he was walking past everyone as some of the girls have fainted into their boyfriends arms and some of them, on the floor.

Roxanne couldn't breathe properly as he came closer to see max and his friends. He noticed the girl, who was about to faint in seeing him. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be that girl who sang one of my new songs, would you?" He showed off his shiny teeth as he smiled at Roxanne. Roxanne couldn't believe it.

He was talking to her. HE, the one who she deeply admired for so long. If you look at her dorm, it has her idol, Powerline, everywhere in her room, from posters to CDs, even videos of him. She went deeply red as she felt someone helping her steady and noticed max, who smiled at her sweetly as she smiled at him back before answering to powerline's question.

"Um-yes, y-yes it is. I'm that girl, you know, the girl who sang" she said nervously as she giggled softly as she turned away before she mentally slapped herself. 'The girl who sang. Really?' She thought annoyingly.

Powerline couldn't help but chuckle at her red face. He walked up to her and shook her hand, as she reluctantly shook his. She could feel like she could faint any moment, if max wasn't there to steady her.

Powerline looked at her friends as he suddenly remembered max as he noticed him. "Hey I know you, your that guy with that dancer who came on my stage, I knew you looked familiar" he said smiling at him. He remembered him from the concert when he sang i2i.

Max nodded. "Yep that's me, and that other guy you noticed, that was my dad" he told him. Powerline chuckled. "Well, I could tell you were related. Well, it was nice meeting you all" he then told his friends. He then looked at Roxanne, who almost fainted, and smiled warmly at her.

"Especially you. I can't wait for you to sing that song. That is, if you do, of course. It really means a lot for someone to sing one of my songs and really enjoys my music. And you, my friend, have a really good voice. By the way, what's your name?" He asked Roxanne sweetly. Roxanne couldn't find the words to say.

"R-Roxanne." She stuttered shyly. "Well Roxanne, it was a pleasure to meet you" He then pulled her into a hug. She could really scream in happiness but remained cool on the outside. His hugs are really warm, just like Max's. she could melt right there and then. Her heart was beating fast as she was hugged by her idol. He let go of her as he saw her face was turned really red. As red as a tomato.

He chuckled at that before he left them, as he gave them a one last smile. The smile that any girl would melt to. Well, Roxanne almost did anyway. Once he left, max and the others looked at Roxanne and noticed she was bright red then suddenly, without a second thought, she fainted.

...

Roxanne heard a voice. It was max, as she slowly woke up and saw her friends looking at her in worry. Max held her up as she noticed he was now smiling strangely at her. "Roxanne, are you okay? You just fainted. Was it because of powerline?" Max asked her teasingly. She blushed slightly at that.

She couldn't believe what happened. Was it all a dream? She tried pinching herself but as she did, she opened her eyes and noticed she was still there at college, noting that it wasn't a dream. It was reality. She giggled as she looked at her friends in determination.

"Okay guys, now I know it isn't a dream, it's time for me to start practicing to show my idol, how I can really sing." She told them as she daydreamed that powerline was smiling at her and cheering her on. The others nodded at her. "Well, if you want to, you better get to it." Max told her teasingly.

Roxanne smiled as they kissed passionately. As the rest of the day, She got into practicing. She practiced until they were ready to leave.

...

It was time to leave for home as Roxanne said goodbyes to her friends and max as she left for home. She decided to call her friend Stacey on webcam, when she downloaded it on her computer. She dialled her friends number as Stacey's face was in the screen. "Hey, Roxanne, how's it going?" Stacey asked her.

Roxanne couldn't contain her joy as she excitedly exclaim on what happened today. "You have know idea what just happened to me today. I just practiced the song I wanted to sing for the talent show, and guess who came and complimented me today?" She asked her excitedly. Stacey thought for a moment before she jokingly said. "Um, I don't know, a hairdresser?"

"Very funny Stacey. But I'll tell you who it is. It was POWERLINE." Roxanne screamed as stacey did as well. "Oh my gosh, did he really?" Roxanne nodded.

"Yes, and he gave me a hug before I fainted immediantly after that ,of course" she said, sighing lovingly. Stacey smiled. She was jealous of her friend. "I'm so envious of you. I would've fainted as as well. I'm glad you had a good time today. Anywho, speaking of the talent show, when does it start?" Stacey asked her. "It starts tomorrow night. I'm so excited now" Roxanne laughed.

"Well of cause you are, considering what happened today" Stacey chuckled at her friend's excitement. Roxanne nodded. "I can't wait now. Anyway, I gotta get some shut eye. I'll call you tomorrow Stacey, before I perform up there on stage, for powerline, my hero" she and Stacey both sighed lovingly.

Roxanne then turned off the computer before she went to bed. She got into bed before she looked at the ceiling and sighed. There are so many thoughts running through her mind about today.

'I really hope powerline would like it tomorrow night. I wouldn't take it I'd he was disappointed of me singing'. she tried to get that thought of powerline gonna be disappointed in her, out of her mind before she closed her eyes and dreamed of tomorrow: the big night.

**So the next chapter is gonna be the big night of the concert for Roxanne and the others and the popstar: Poweline, is gonna be one of the judges. Read and review :)**


End file.
